1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tool cases and more particularly to a hex key holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hex key holder comprises a flat body having top and bottom surfaces, an enclosure portion, and a top portion extending above the enclosure portion; a lid pivotably connected to a side of the body and being pivotable onto the body and securable thereto so as to define an enclosed area in the enclosure portion, the lid and the body, when the lid is closed, cooperatively defining holes into the enclosed area, each hole having an axis parallel to the side of the body, each hold configured to receive a hex key; and a block removably secured to the top portion of the body and positioned to block removal of the hex keys from the holes when the lid is secured against the body. The block is not removable from the body as long as the lid is secured against the body.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.